5 + 1 Heavenly Tribulation
5 + 1 Heavenly Tribulation was an unprecedented event where 5 tribulation transcenders accidentally had their tribulation together due the of the +1. Background Sea King and the purple-robed cultivator planned to make Shuhang transcend his tribulation ahead of schedule, thus unprepared. White Crane. Tribulation Transcenders, Assemble! First Tribulation Transcender, Reporting In Medicine Master’s Residence Second Tribulation Transcender Arrived Seven Lives’ Talisman and East Six. Third Tribulation Transcender Arrived }} As Seven Lives’ Talisman about to leave Medicine Master’s Residence, an old man blocked the way out. There was a strong aura of death on the old man’s body, which was a sign that his life span was about to come to an end. Besides the aura of death, the old man’s realm was the same as Song Shuhang’s—peak Third Stage Realm and about to attract the tribulation at any moment. Fourth Tribulation Transcender Arrived Bestowal Madman Dao Priest Faraway Place came to Medicine Master’s Residence due to the Nine Serenities evil energy’s aura. As the enforcer responsible for watching over the Jiangnan area, Dao Priest Faraway Place would immediately rush over if anything were to happen in the area around Jiangnan University. Earlier, the Nine Serenities evil energy had erupted from True Monarch White Crane’s body, alarming Dao Priest Faraway Place. As such, he rushed there as soon as possible. If it was a Demon of the Nine Serenities and he could kill it, he would do so. If he couldn’t, he would ask his fellow disciples for help. Faraway Place tried to leave, but the unnamed ghost cultivator, who at this time already lost his reasoning, threatened Fifth Tribulation Transcender Arrived }} Demon Monarch Pāramitā was horrified when he realised that there are five tribulation transcenders in one place. He immediately tried to leave with Always Far. + 1 Tribulation Transcender Arrived As Dao Priest Faraway Place was about to leave, a Mysterious Wind Valley disciple suddenly arrived at Medicine Master’s Residence, looking for Song Shuhang. When the small box was opened, a seal placed on the body of the cultivator was removed. In the blink of an eye, the aura of the cultivator of the Mysterious Wind Valley rose sharply from average Second Stage Realm to peak Second Stage Realm. Strong and violent true qi gushed out of his original dantian, dragon tail, dragon claw, dragon body, dragon palm, dragon neck, dragon head, and dragon horn dantian, arousing the power of heaven and earth. East Six immediately unleashed a magecraft and attacked the puppet. She also ordered the rest to kill the Mysterious Wind Valley disciple. In the next moment, Seven Lives’ Talisman, Song Shuhang, Demon Monarch Pāramitā, and Dao Priest Faraway Place all sent out attacks toward the body of the cultivator of the Mysterious Wind Valley. Song Shuhang, Seven Lives’ Talisman, Pāramitā, Faraway Place and East Six used their strongest attacks, resulting in the upper and lower body of that cultivator of the Mysterious Wind Valley being crushed on the spot. However, even with the body completely crushed, the Heavenly Tribulation in the sky did not stop, and continued to condense. 5 + 1 Heavenly Tribulation Arrived In the sky above Jiangnan University, a streak of lightning split the sky, looks like a thunder snake dancing in the air. Loud sounds of thunder continued to echo. Many people had noticed the strangeness of the thunder and lightning in the sky – the thunder and lightning seemed to have all gathered in a small area. The number of thunderbolts in the area was strange yet extremely spectacular. Moreover, the thundercloud seemed to be at a very low altitude, looking like it could fall to the ground at any moment. There were some that felt an instinctive fear in their hearts when they stared at the thundercloud, truly uncanny. In the sky, another five thunderclouds varying in size appeared near that thundercloud from before. Then, the six thunderclouds of different sizes all condensed into a single, much larger thundercloud. As Song Shuhang tried to escape the heavenly tribulation by using the power of space of his Lotus Core World on all the participants, everyone was instead trapped to the Heavenly Tribulation Realm. Because Song Shuhang used the mysterious puppet he found in She Lans cave, the heavenly tribulation further increased its strength to the peak of Eighth Stage. He survived due to striking a deal with Anything Can Sell. First Wave Aside from Song Shuhang, Mansion Lord Seven Lives’ Talisman, dao Priest Faraway Place, Always Far and even that old man’s tribulations were pretty normal. In the sea of thunder, the portion of tribulation power that had locked onto him turned into several human figures. The figures were made of thunder and lightning and had large builds. They wore animal skin and held axes, clubs, and other similar weapons in their hands. They gave off a very primitive and barbaric vibe. Their sharp gazes passed through the sea of thunder and locked onto Song Shuhang. It felt as though primitive men had travelled through time and space, coming to battle. In the sea of lightning, five bolts of tribulation thunder exploded toward Mansion Lord Seven Lives’ Talisman and the others, as well as toward that puppet core. Given the strength of the trio, it wasn’t a problem to resist the first wave of tribulation thunder. Even the old man, though a burden for the rest of the group, could still resist the first wave of the tribulation. After all, he was a cultivator at the peak of the Third Stage. The primitive men made of tribulation thunder roared, appearing beside Song Shuhang in the blink of an eye. There were 12 of them in total, and they attacked at both long and short distance. Axes, arrows, spears, and so on flew toward Song Shuhang. Song Shuhang stretched out his hand and took out his treasured saber Broken Tyrant. His invisible sabre gǔ was still in his Lotus Core World, and he couldn’t take it out. He looked very calm at the moment, and he had a 90% assurance of keeping off the attacks of these primitive warriors made of tribulation thunder. Second Wave Aftermath Galery Song Shuhang in Heavenly Tribulation World.jpg|Song Shuhang in the Heavenly Tribulation World Seven Lives’ Talisman.jpg|Seven Lives’ Talisman See also 4 + 28 Black Dragon Tribulation Trivia Category:Tribulation